


Hamburg

by orion9time



Category: Take That (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-19 04:35:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29745081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orion9time/pseuds/orion9time
Summary: “Sometimes I just want to spank you, Rob.”It was said in partial jest and partial genuine annoyance – Rob had been winding him up on purpose, just for a bit of entertainment while everyone went to get more drinks, and Gary had been getting steadily more irritated, and steadily tipsier. He had said it with such a look that Rob had stopped breathing for a second, his eyes going wide. Gary had smirked at Rob’s reaction, broken eye contact and gotten up to get another drink.
Relationships: Gary Barlow/Robbie Williams
Kudos: 15





	Hamburg

**Author's Note:**

> This is just straight up porn, I don't really know what else to say. It's also the second fic I've ever written and the first I've ever completed. Hope you enjoy :))

Rob sat alone in his hotel room in Hamburg. Take That were nearing the end of their Progress tour, and after a spectacular show earlier that evening, had gone out to celebrate at a club. Rob had joined, but after an hour of sitting in the club watching his bandmates and everyone around him get pissed he had decided to make a quiet exit and return for some sleep.

Mark had returned with him – it wasn’t easy even after all these years for Rob to spend extended periods of time in that sort of alcohol-fuelled environment, and he knew what it must be like for Mark, who had not been sober nearly as long as he had. The two had arrived back at the hotel a couple of hours ago, and bid each other goodnight, but Rob was still awake, lying in bed. To tell the truth, the alcohol was not the main reason he had left the club. There was some show playing on the TV, but he wasn’t concentrating on it – he was thinking about something Gary had said earlier that night.

“Sometimes I just want to spank you, Rob.”

It was said in partial jest and partial genuine annoyance – Rob had been winding him up on purpose, just for a bit of entertainment while everyone went to get more drinks, and Gary had been getting steadily more irritated, and steadily tipsier. He had said it with such a look that Rob had stopped breathing for a second, his eyes going wide. Gary had smirked at Rob’s reaction, broken eye contact and gotten up to get another drink.

He suspected it was said to shut him up, and it had. But the thoughts that ran through his brain after that had been anything but quiet. In truth, he had always been a little bit attracted to Gary, even back in the early days of the band. The admiration for him, the need for his approval, it had been wrapped up in a deep attraction to the man. When they resolved their issues together, that attraction had come back even stronger than before, and more than once Rob had found his thoughts drifting to Gary while he showered – his muscular arms, his smile, his athletic build. He had imagined those arms pinning him down onto a bed, or his lips attacking his neck and chest.

Gary hadn’t exactly helped his dilemma – he would touch Rob, all the time, a hand on his shoulder, or his lower back sometimes, or lean down into Rob’s personal space when he was typing on his laptop. He would say things that Rob was sure were an innuendo but didn’t dare ask. So when Gary had said that, and given him such a piercing look that Rob had visibly shivered he couldn’t help but imagine it. Himself, lying face down with his underwear pulled down, Gary above him, caressing his back, his thighs and then his arse. And then lifting his hand only to bring it back down again, hard. And again. And several times more, until the skin was red and Robbie was squirming and whimpering below him.

Rob closed his eyes to see it again, and his hand travelled downwards. He was naked except for his black briefs, and he caressed his chest as he went, toying with his nipples before moving his hand down over his swallow tattoos and then squeezing his already erect cock through his underwear. Slowly he moved his hand up and down the shaft, imagining Gary towering over him, touching him. Soon he became lost in this fantasy, and slipped his hand under the fabric of his briefs, gasping slightly as he pulled and tugged at his member. A sharp knock at the door startled him out of his thoughts. Quickly he removed his hand and arranged the duvet so that it covered his lower half. He switched off the TV and checked that everything looked ordinary.

“Who is it?” he called.

Instead of answering, the door opened and Gary stepped in, closing it behind him.

Rob gulped. The man he had been using to satisfy his dirty fantasies only seconds earlier was right here.

“Gaz, what’s up?”

Gary moved closer to the bed and sat down.

“You left quite abruptly earlier. Everything alright?”

“Yeah… yeah I am, me and Mark left together, you know how it is. I think it’s harder for him than he lets on, seeing everyone drinking.”

“Mm.” Gary agreed.

Now that he was closer, Rob could see that Gary was clearly still quite tipsy. His eyes were dark, and he swayed slightly. Rob grinned.

“You had a good time though? After we left?” he asked.

“Yeah, I suppose.”

“What, Gary Bore-low, having fun, getting pissed in a club? Surely not.” Rob joked, trying to wind Gary up a bit again. Gary looked down at him and then suddenly snapped.

“Don’t call me that.” He spat.

Rob’s eyes widened and he stuttered an apology.

“Sorry Gaz, I was just teasing.”

Suddenly Gary moved forward and pushed Robbie down into the bed, straddling him and pulling his hair. Rob gasped and tried to move his head to the side to dislodge his grip, but Gary held tight.

“Ow! I said I was sorry Gaz!” he exclaimed.

“Do you get off on annoying me, Rob?” Gary snarled. “Maybe you do deserve a spanking.”

Robbie gulped, but didn’t say anything.

“I saw how you reacted when I said it earlier. You have been thinking about it haven’t you. You’ve been thinking about me a lot.”

Hesitantly Robbie nodded, lips now parted with desire and breathing heavily. He was surprised Gary noticed, but then again he probably hadn’t been as subtle as he hoped in response to Gary’s looks and touches.

Gary’s weight pressed down on him through the blanket, and his hand tightened in his hair, extracting a groan from Rob’s throat. Slowly Gary’s free hand travelled down his body, pulling the duvet down until his lower half was exposed and Gary was sitting on his bare legs. He reached down to feel Rob through his underwear, stroking and squeezing him gently. His other hand released its tight grip on his hair and started to tenderly but firmly run his fingers through it, nails lightly scratching Rob’s scalp. Rob closed his eyes and moaned, and turned his face into the caress. It sent shivers down his spine and stomach, and he clutched at Gary desperately.

Gary looked down at him, admiring the way Rob’s lips parted and the sounds he made. He leaned down, face hovering inches away, and then closed the distance, capturing Rob’s lips with his own. It was a possessive, controlling kiss and Rob responded enthusiastically, moaning as Gary invaded his mouth. He moved his kisses to Rob’s jaw, kissing and sucking and then nipped his earlobe.

Tugging down his underwear, Gary placed his hand around Rob’s length and began wanking him off in earnest. Rob moaned again, louder this time and arched his body upwards. He almost couldn’t believe what was happening and opened his eyes to confirm that this situation was real. Gary perched over him, looking at him with a hunger that almost made Rob nervous. He felt vulnerable, now completely naked while Gary was fully clothed – but his hand felt so good, and Rob had been fantasising about this for so long.

Quite abruptly, Gary halted his administrations, and moved off of Rob.

“Roll over.” He demanded.

Rob panted, disappointed that Gary had stopped. He took a second to respond by which time Gary was glaring at him.

“I said roll over.”

Rob turned over, waiting in anticipation.

 _Smack_.

He gasped and gripped the pillows by his head. Gary had delivered a sharp blow to his right arse cheek.

“I’m going to spank you and you’re going to count alright?” Gary murmured. “And if you do a good job,” he leaned down to whisper in Rob’s ear, “I’ll fuck you so hard you’ll feel it for a week.”

He placed a kiss on the tattoo on the back of Robbie’s neck, hearing him whimper at Gary’s declaration.

He smoothed his hands down Robbie’s broad back, and rested them on his waist, where another tattoo lay. Fuck, he was having trouble containing himself, seeing Robbie sprawled out under him, ready to take a spanking. His own erection was straining inside his jeans, and he gave himself a squeeze before deciding to remove them. Quickly he stripped them off and then as an afterthought ripped his shirt off and climbed back onto the bed. He straddled Rob’s thighs and leaned forward slightly so that Rob, who had been still and quiet this whole time, could feel the hardness against his arse.

Gary placed his hands back on Rob’s lower back, before moving them down to grip his cheeks.

“Count for your Captain, Rob.” He instructed, and lifted up his hand, bringing it down with force onto the right cheek.

“Uhngh,” groaned Rob. “One.” He breathed hard. It was sore, but deliciously so, leaving a tingling sensation that was soothed by Gary’s hand again.

This time Gary smacked his left arse cheek and caressed it again.

“Two.”

 _Smack_.

“Th-three.”

 _Smack_.

“Four.”

 _Smack. Smack. Smack_.

“AHH.” Exclaimed Rob, as Gary delivered three in a row, each harder than the last. Rob’s arse was stinging now, and delightfully red, noted Gary. Rob squirmed underneath him as the pain spread tingles to his groin and he felt the bed dampen from his own pre-cum underneath him.

“You didn’t count those Rob.”

“S-sorry, Captain.” Stammered Rob.

Gary inhaled sharply at that. He liked hearing Rob calling him Captain, his voice ragged and breathy.

 _Smack_.

“That’s eight.” Gary informed Rob. “Count the rest.”

He delivered two more, one on each cheek, and as instructed Rob counted them, nine and ten.

“Good boy.”

Rob whined at the praise and raised his arse to press back against Gary’s hard member.

Tugging his underwear off, Gary gripped his cock and placed it between Rob’s red cheeks, rubbing up and down. He closed his eyes and savoured the feeling. Rob squirmed more beneath him, trying to rub himself against the sheets for some much needed friction.

“Please Gaz…you promised.” Whispered Robbie, desperate now for more. The spanking had hurt but stimulated him intensely. He wanted to feel Gary pushing inside of him, stretching him, adding to the pain and the pleasure.

Gary obliged and reached for the lube that was sitting on the bedside cabinet. He nudged Rob’s knees apart and settled in between them. He slicked up his fingers, and pressed them against Rob’s entrance, teasing around the hole. Slowly he pressed in with two fingers, feeling the tight heat squeeze around his digits. Rob groaned as he felt the fingers penetrate him, exploring him. Gary moved his hand faster, pushing his fingers in and out, and then, with a bit of difficulty because Rob was still so tight, adding a third. He continued to finger fuck Rob and grazed against a spot inside him that made him yelp. Gary smirked and rubbed that spot over and over as Rob gasped and spluttered into the pillow, spreading his legs further.

“Please, I – ah! I need more. Fuck me Gaz.”

Gary’s own cock was hard and leaking, and he quickly removed his fingers and lubed himself up.

“What do you call me?” he asked, and slapped Rob’s arse.

“Ah! Captain. Please fuck me, Captain.” Rob begged.

Growling, Gary lined up his cock and thrust in, feeling the tight heat of Rob engulf him. It was so good the moment’s pause was less for Rob to adjust and more to calm himself.

He began to move, thrusting hard and fast, his hands gripping Rob’s waist tightly.

“Fuck, you’re so tight.” He growled. “And you take it so well.” He stroked down Rob’s back again, alternating between soft and scratching with his nails.

Rob could barely speak, the feeling of Gary hitting against his prostate over and over, stretching his arse so much it hurt but the pain was outweighed by the pleasure. He moaned loudly at the praise and pushed his arse back to meet Gary’s hips.

Gary continued to fuck Rob roughly, feeling the tightness in his groin grow and a warmth spread through his stomach. He was getting close.

“Up,” he instructed Rob, pulling his hips up so he was on his knees, his face still pressed into the pillow. Reaching around he began to stroke Rob’s cock in time with his thrusts. His other hand went to Rob’s hair, pulling him off the pillow to see his face. Gary looked at him, eyes screwed shut, mouth hanging open as he moaned at each thrust of Gary’s hips. The sight brought Gary even closer to the edge.

“Fuck, ungh, Gary, harder, don’t stop, please, I’m gonna-” Robbie babbled. His gasps delighted Gary, and he sped up his pace even more and ran his thumb over the head of Rob’s cock, pumping it quickly.

“You like this Rob? You like my cock in your arse, fucking you?”

“Yes I-”

The pleasure was reaching a breaking point and Rob abandoned his thought as his mouth hung open. He tried to speak again.

“Ga-gary I’m c-coming, I’m gonna-”

He couldn’t finish his sentence before his body tensed and shuddered and his vision went white. His orgasm rolled through him, and he let go over Gary’s hand, the sheets and his own chest. Gary fucked him through it, and as Rob tightened and tensed around his cock he felt the pressure release in his own stomach as he thrust deeply into Rob and came inside him with a groan. After a couple more thrusts he had emptied himself fully into Rob’s arse, and he slowly pulled out, watching Rob’s hole twitch and tighten, a thick globule of cum leaking out. His cheeks were red and sore looking, and his back had scratches running down it. Rob collapsed down into the bed with a strangled sob, breathing heavily, and Gary rolled over to lie next to him.

“You did well, Rob.” Gary murmured and reached a hand out to stroke through Rob’s hair and the side of his face. He leaned in and placed a gentle kiss against Rob’s lips.

“Thank you, Captain.” Rob mumbled. With the last of his energy he shifted closer and buried his face in Gary’s chest. Gary smiled gently and lifted his arm so that Rob fit against him. He stroked down Rob’s hair, down his back, before tenderly stroking his arse again, and then retreating to rest his fingers on the nape of his neck, fiddling with the hairs there. Rob began to snore gently, and Gary closed his eyes to let sleep overtake him.


End file.
